


【言战车】办公室play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 言和/战音Lorra, 言战
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【言战车】办公室play

Alpha言xOmega战 (办公室play）  
————分割线————  
“今晚加班。”言和将文件扔在了战音的桌上，随后转身离开。  
“该不会是战音你惹到老板了吧，这个量是要加班到明天的意思啊。”邻座的同事见言和刚才一副不开心的样子小声问了一句。  
“不知道啊，要不你陪我一起？结束的还快一点。”战音一点都不想看见桌上的文件还试图拉同事下水。  
“别拉我垫背啊，别到时候老板迁怒于我。”塑料同事情。  
战音叹了口气抬头看着正对面紧闭的办公室门。  
拉倒吧，言和她哪里生气了，板着个脸不过是为了在下属面前装装样子，说是加班，还不是想让我留下来陪她。战音用笔戳弄着面前的白纸。  
知道言和的真实目的战音也不想赶工了，随手拿了份文件摊在桌上，将震了半天的手机放在了上面。  
“你是不是忘记打抑制剂了？”“我要是忘了现在还能正常地坐在办公桌前？”  
“那为什么一靠近你就有那么浓的味道？”“亲爱的言老板，现在是上班时间，还请把脑子里的想法扔一扔。”  
“……今晚你等着。”“言老板这是生气了？”  
“你有种今晚别求我。”“那你也别怪我现在就溜回家，我相信绫老板不会允许你没处理完文件就回家的。”  
“辞退你信不信。”“我有言和养着。”  
输了。言和一度很想让时光倒退，明明求婚前的战音话少，单纯还可爱，但现在戴上戒指后就越来越跟言和对着干了。  
“仗着我宠她。”言和一拍桌子将手机扔到一边。  
“嘶，老板这么生气啊。”刚才和战音聊天的同事被言和办公室传来的响声吓得差点把咖啡洒在键盘上。  
“这个……”笨蛋。战音闻到了从办公室方向传来的薄荷香，面上一红，赶紧低头躲在摞起的文件后。  
下班后。  
“战音你加油啊，要不要我给你带杯咖啡？”战音摆了摆手让同事先走，然后成为了全公司除保安外最晚下班的人。  
“阿和，又把我留下来干嘛？很困的。”战音毫不顾忌地推开办公室的门走了进去。  
“我还以为你直接回去了呢。”言和将细框眼镜摘下放在一边，靠在椅背上看着战音，抬手指了指自己的肩膀。  
“怼你归怼你，该听的话还是要听的。”战音好习惯地把门锁上绕过办公桌站在言和身后轻车熟路地帮她按摩肩膀。  
“那你就稍微认真点处理文件啊。”言和僵硬的肩膀一点点放松下来，拍了拍战音的手将她拉到怀里。  
“要是不想在公司过夜就认真点别闹。”战音也不反抗安安稳稳地靠在言和身上。  
“嗯。”言和把下巴搁在战音肩膀上，身子前倾握住了鼠标。  
两人都不说话，房间内只剩下了敲打键盘和按动鼠标的声音。  
这故意地太明显了。战音被圈在了桌子跟言和之间，从刚才开始空气中清凉的薄荷味就越来越浓，身后的人就像不知收敛的那类Alpha肆意地用自己的信息素去侵略Omega。  
“喂，阿和，信息素。”战音终于忍受不住轻声抗议道。  
“过了这么久才说，看来抑制剂效果太好了。”面前的笔记本被合上，办公室内最亮的光源消失，昏暗的光线顿时变得暧昧起来。  
“别，阿和，还有工作。”战音被贴着耳朵的话语弄得麻了半边身子，下身已经传来不太妙的感觉。  
“嘴上不是挺能说的嘛。”言和起身将战音压在了办公桌上，双手钳住了纤细的腰肢顺着曲线来回抚摸。  
“唔嗯~不要……阿和，这个姿势……啊~”反抗的话语在耳廓被温热的口腔裹住后变了调，紧贴着自己的身躯传递过来的热量让战音觉得自己快要烧起来了。  
“不是挺好的吗，lorra都湿这么厉害了。”暧昧的独处时间还是这个称呼最合适。  
“唔啊~别……嗯~”不知何时，印象中骨节分明修长的手指已经解开了自己的腰带，触到了仅仅因为嗅到早已注入身体的薄荷味就泥泞不堪的小穴，没有任何犹豫，两根手指轻而易举地推了进去。  
“lorra也想要了吧，下面在邀请我哦，不过看样子不是很够呢。”言和咬住了战音后颈的皮肤，掌心覆盖住湿漉漉的下身随着手指的抽送碾过敏感的花核。  
“啊~言和……不要……唔啊！”战音就像被捏住后颈的猫，整个身子都僵住了，言和的身子和信息素带来的压迫感快让她无法呼吸。  
“这么快就去了。”言和舔舐着自己留下的齿痕，随手将沾满掌心的爱液擦在了裤子上。  
“别说……唔~等……啊！”因为高潮还在颤抖着来不及闭合的小穴被身后人火热的腺体填满，柔软的甬道就像记住了形状一般紧紧贴合着入侵者，将它所有的动作传入大脑。  
“唔……阿和……太大了，嗯~”战音刚刚用手臂撑起来的身子又软了下去，清爽的薄荷同甜腻的香草混合在一起竟让大脑一片混沌的战音想到了这个夏天两人同吃的冰淇淋。  
桌上亮起的手机屏和震动的声音让言和减缓了动作，“啧，绫老板来催债了。”  
“啊！唔……”突然被扳着肩膀向后倒去，后背依旧紧贴着言和，自身的重量却让小穴吞进去了整根腺体，被狠狠叩击的宫口张开了嘴接纳了入侵者。  
“嘶，绫老板打电话有事吗？”言和也舒服地抽了口气，保持着声音的稳定同电话另一边的人交谈。  
“只是想确认一下你在认真工作而已。”两人谁都没有动，只是保持着连接的姿势。  
“当然有了。”言和解开了战音的衬衫扣子，正好一手掌握的山峰让她嘴角勾起了一点弧度。  
“言老板的工作状态真是投入啊，五分钟前发给你的邮件现在还是未接收状态。”言和的瞎话下一秒就被拆穿，然而她的注意力根本没在电话上，明显是怀里忍受着自己的挑逗捂着嘴颤抖着死活不发出声音的战音更吸引人。  
“开着免打扰嘛，我现在就看。”言和直起身子，两人又回到了一开始的姿势。  
你们能不能不要那么多话啊！伏在桌上的战音死命咬着手指不让声音流出传进离自己不过几厘米的手机中。  
从接起电话后就一直没再动作的腺体让饥渴的小穴非常不满，收缩着挤压入侵者，张开的宫口像张小嘴一样吮吸着它，浑身的燥热在之前的高潮后变得更加难以忍受，然而耳边传来的声音逐渐变得严肃起来，全然没了之前的吊儿郎当，是真出了什么问题吧。  
“唔……”不能打扰她们，工作重要……大脑中可怜的残留理智让战音闭紧了嘴，不能这么自私……早已被对方信息素入侵的身体却违背着理智，撑着桌子试图套弄蛰伏在体内的巨兽。  
“嗯？你那边还有谁吗？”大概是听见了战音喉中的嘤咛，电话那头的声音顿了一下。  
“陪我加班的人，不过大概情况我也知道了，问题不大，明天就能解决，先挂了。”言和自然不会忽视怀里人的小动作，稍稍侧头看着战音可爱的举动。  
“啧啧啧，言和你还真是认真工作啊，又害人家战音陪你熬夜了，一大老板还为难员工，脸呢，挂了。”忙音传来，言和随手将手机扔到一边，左手圈住了战音的腰肢，右手覆盖在了白兔上。  
“lorra的身子这么色情的吗，才忽视了它十分钟就受不了了，这么诱人的身体好像很适合锁起来一直做这种事呢。”艰难地小动作在言和的帮助下顺利起来，被身上的燥热和小穴的空虚折磨了长达十分钟的战音总算是彻底失去了理智，手指紧扣着桌面随着身子的起落发出婉转的娇吟。  
“唔嗯~想要……阿和……嗯啊~呜……好难受……”带上哭腔的呻吟让言和心中的欲火更加旺盛，起身将战音转了半圈按在桌上，低头含住了在空气中颤抖的红缨。  
敏感处被碾过的感觉让战音失声叫了出来，背后微凉的木桌很快被体温感染，紧扣着自己腰部的双手锁住了身子，没办法逃离巨兽的入侵，宫口被屡次撞击让战音再次颤抖着攀上巅峰。  
“唔……”言和突然被收缩的甬道卡死了动作，闷哼一声温热的液体逐渐填满了生殖腔。  
“阿……和……唔~这里……疼……哼~”战音用力拉着言和的衣领，尽力偏过头露出后颈的腺体。  
“抱歉啊，忘了这里了。”言和凑到战音的颈侧，深吸一口两种信息素混合在一起的味道，勾了勾嘴角，咬破了腺体处的皮肤。  
“唔啊！”轻微地刺痛感让战音的身子震了震，而后因为后颈胀痛的缓解放松下来，静静地抱着言和。  
“等到夏天，再请你去吃冰淇淋啊。”言和将被困意侵袭得眼神失焦的战音抱起仅仅是清理了一下腿间的黏腻就把怀里人裹进了小房间的被子里，轻轻在她额上留下一吻，起身继续和文件奋斗。  
我们果然想到一起去了，笨蛋言和。战音看着言和的背影消失在门后才蜷了蜷身子沉沉睡去。


End file.
